


I'll Be Your Soldier

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Brothers, Defending, Friendship, Gen, fight, friends protecting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Basically, how the big fight started, how it went and what happened after. A story of boy squad loving each other too much and protecting each other.





	1. Before & During

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! I desperately wanted to explore the big fight through the boy squad's eyes. In this first chapter, I wrote about how the fight broke out and how it went. I tried to involve a lot of the thoughts of the characters. Hope you'll like it <3  
> (P.S: Nicco will be in the next chapter so that’s why I added him and Nicco & Martino as a relationship)

Marti, Gio and Elia had come together to the party. After giving a lot of tips to Luca and giving him a pep talk they sent him to Silvia’s house hoping he won’t mess it up. Nicco, was at a dinner with his parents and Sofia was out with her own friends. So it was like the old times; the times after Gio and Eva broke up and before Marti and Nicco got together. Seeing that Luca somehow and somewhat was managing on his own they decided to go out. As much as they loved drinking, dancing and jumping around they were a little tired also they wanted to talk a bit. 

Elia had some cigarettes on him so he lighted one and didn’t ask the other two because he already knew the answer. He said laughingly:

“Do you think it was a mistake leaving Luchino alone?”

Marti laughed, then protested:

“Come on, he’ll be fine. He can talk about his scooter.”

Gio joined the laughing:

“How did you and Nicco thought that was a good talking point? Have I thought you nothing?”

Marti turned to him with a big smile:

“Yeah, pretty much.” Then he made air quotes and added, “The wizard of love.” in a mocking way. 

Gio laughed at him and softly pushed him from the side. While they were laughing they saw Elia’s eyes locking to a point behind them. Elia quickly put off his half-smoked cigarette sensing something big might happen. He cleared his throat and motioned Gio to look back with a nod. 

Gio seeing it turned around with the same stiffness Elia had on only to find a group of those homophobic assholes who came at Marti the other week. He quickly straightened getting into the defense mood like Elia did. 

Obviously, Martino sensed something was going on too so he looked back and the moment he spotted those guys his heart dropped to his stomach. It was hard enough coming to another party and now what he feared might happen again. He turned back to the boys and sensed their tension. He didn’t want them to get into another fight over him:

“Guys!” 

Elia and Gio were still at a staring contest with the boys. Gio was trying to figure out whether they were looking for a fight or not and Elia was trying to make up a strategy if they did. Naturally, after that first incident they talked between themselves. Both of them decided to be more careful from then on. To keep an eye on Marti and Nicco more closely when they were out. No matter what they would protect the couple. 

When the duo didn’t look at him Marti said in a more harsh voice, “Guys!”.

They finally turned around and Marti continued, “Don’t do anything, okay?”

Gio saw the worry on Martino’s face. His protection of Marti included emotional protection too so he nodded slowly and said:

“Okay.”

But the mood had changed after that. They weren’t laughing and joking around, they weren’t even talking normally. The trio was absolutely silent and the street was silent too. It felt like the silence before the storm. 

The other boys weren’t going to go inside, that much Gio had figure out. They were still looking at him, Elia and Marti. Gio, was really pushing down the urge to go up to them ask what their problem was. He wanted to beat them up just for causing Marti to be nervous about going out now. He guessed that they might be looking for a payback for getting thrown out at the last party. 

Elia was the same too but he was still working on his plan. The guys were much more crowded and they were only two people. During their talks after the first fight Gio and Elia decided to keep Marti out of any other ones. Elia took a few steps to the side to block Marti totally from their view. He didn’t want him to feel more nervous than he already is.

Also Elia didn’t understand why people messed with others’ lives this much. It angered him so much so that he was having a hard time figuring out his own sexuality but that was for another night to think. 

The last thing Martino wanted was for his best friends to get in trouble for him. He loved them so much and appreciated everything they do but he couldn’t stand the thought of them getting hurt. But he knew if anything started he wouldn’t be able to stop it so his solution was to get them inside:

“Maybe we should get inside?” he said like a question.

Gio and Elia shared a look. Both of them wanted nothing more to confront those assholes but they didn’t want to fight next to Marti, they didn’t anyone else involved. Still Gio was reluctant to go inside so Elia answered to try to lighten up the mood as well:

“Yeah we better check on Luchino.”

As they were about to go inside one of the boys called after them, 

“Hey! Can’t we go to a party without seeing you dick lover?"

At that moment Martino knew that there was no going back. All he could do was to hope that his friends wouldn’t get much hurt. 

Elia and Gio shared a little look in which Gio basically told him to go get more people. Even though Elia didn’t want to leave he knew what was coming next and he knew they wouldn’t be able to deal with it alone. 

Gio turned around with clenched fists and a clenched jaw. He said breathing heavily:

“And can’t we go to a party without seeing a bunch of fascists?” 

With that other boys walked to them and obviously Gio didn’t stop despite Marti trying to pull him back saying it was okay. To be honest Gio might have left after that first sentence, he really could. What the boy said next changed everything. They met in the middle and that boy looked between Gio and Marti,

“How are you defending that f-

Gio didn’t let him finish, he wasn’t going to let Marti hear that word again. He showed the boy down but he didn’t fell just stumbled a few steps back. Then, he threw a hard punch at Gio which sent him to the ground. As soon as he felt the impact on his nose he knew it would bleed crazily but he tried to push himself back up.

Up until that moment Elia was slowly backing up inside while checking what was happening with Gio and Marti. But when he saw Gio fall to the ground it took everything in him to not rush there to check up if he was okay and punch that boy in return. Instead he ran so fast inside because he knew they needed help.

Marti was like paralyzed. He couldn’t move. It was like everything had slowed down the second Gio was punched in the face. Then he saw Gio struggling to get up and he knew he had to do something but he was late. Another boy had already came up to him and before he could react the boy punched him. He was more lucky than Gio in that the fist had hit him right under his eye. 

These all happened in a few seconds. Marti was punched before Gio could even get up. If Gio was ready to destroy those guys before when they were messing with Marti he was ready to kill them now. He looked carefully at the guy who punched Marti and memorized his face. Then, suddenly he forgot about his bleeding nose, his blurry vision disappeared and he pushed himself up with great force. He rushed over at Marti with his heart beating so fast. 

He took Marti’s face in his hands,

“Let me see!” He basically cried out. 

He was checking Marti’s face for any bruise and trying to understand how much he was hurt all while his blood was dripping to the ground. For him Martino was the priority like always. 

Marti didn’t want Gio to fuss over him. He just wanted for them to leave there as soon as possible. Then some light reflected on Gio’s face and he saw his nose and the blood. Seeing Gio’s face like that hurt Marti so much that he wanted to cry. He protested trying to keep a steady voice:

“I’m fine!” He couldn’t believe Gio looked like that and still the first thing in his mind was Marti. Now, he wanted to hug Gio and cry. 

But he couldn’t do that not yet because Edoardo and Fede and Chicco and other boys arrived. That only meant that the fight was going to get worse. 

When Elia had went inside he saw Fede and Eva dancing and because he was so close and because he helped before because no matter their history Fede would help he ran to them. A moment later Edoardo and others joined them and once Elia told them what was happening they didn’t hesitate one second to help. Elia made a note in his mind to thank them after all this chaos was over.

Now he was outside, he saw in the corner of his eye Marti and Gio. He was going to check them later right now both had each other. He looked through the crowd and saw the boy who hit Gio and made his way to him. Despite everything he decided to give the boy an option because the sooner this was over the better everyone would be. He shouted, 

“You have to leave!” while pointing outside. When the boy didn’t leave he had no choice but to make him leave.

Luca hear what was going on the same time as the girls. He put on his full speed not caring about anything and ran outside only to find an absolute mess. He spotted Gio and Marti and approached them. He didn’t understand how everything started but he was ready to defend.

Giovanni’s plan was to find that one asshole who had the nerve to touch Marti and smash his face. He was so furious because he couldn’t stand to see Martino hurt and also he was disappointed in himself for not keeping Marti safe. When he saw Luca coming to them he saw the opportunity to keep the two from any harm. He basically threw Marti at Luca before he could object,

“Take him with you! Go!”

Luca grabbed Marti with all his power and pulled him aside. Then he yelled after Gio,

“Gio, where the fuck are you going? Don’t do anything!”

Luca didn’t want Gio to get more hurt because he saw Gio’s face and it was so bad. It looked like it wouldn’t take another hit. That look was going to hunt Luca forever. 

After handing Marti to Luca, Gio took one good look around and spotted the one who hit Marti. He pushed away everyone else on his way and walked over to him with all of his power. This was the most furious he has ever been in his entire life. He felt a strength he never felt before and to be honest he felt a bit scared of himself too. He had promised years ago that he would protect Marti with all he has and now he was fulfilling that promise:

“Hey shithead! I’m gonna kill you! I’m gonna smash you!” He yelled with a voice that could be heard from kilometers away.

Luca's original thought was to get into the fight but Giovanni had tasked him with protecting Marti and he sure as hell was going to do that. The moment he took one look at Marti he knew getting him out of there to somewhere safe was more important than himself fighting too. Marti looked so shaken and was probably blaming himself so he didn’t need to see more of the fight, Gio and Luca knew that. He dragged him inside even if it was hard with Marti trying to get back there. 

Elia had already beaten up that one boy and now he was throwing punches to the others. In between receiving and throwing punches, pushes he was checking up on Gio and others too to see if they needed help.

But Giovanni wasn’t done with that one boy. He was fighting back too so they were pushing each other around. Finally, he managed to swing a punch to him just at the point the boy punched Marti. That caused him to fell down and Gio felt a weird sense of accomplishment for his little revenge. 

Gio could feel the girls’ eyes on them. He really wished they didn’t see him like this; he really wished Eva didn’t see him like this. He was aware that the whole fight was so violent even though it was justified on their end. He hated the fact that the image of Gio throwing punch one after the other wouldn’t leave Eva’s mind. Though, he was really happy that Sofia wasn’t there to see this. He didn’t he could handle with both of them seeing that. 

It went on for another few minutes but to everyone it felt like hours. Then, there was a loud crash and everybody turned to see Edoardo breaking a chair on one of the boy’s backs. In between the fight Elia and Gio saw that boy beating up Fede so they understood Edoardo. His first intention was to help them and his second intention was to protect his best friend (just like the Elia and Gio were doing).

Meanwhile, Luca had found some ice from the bar and wrapped it up in some cloth napkin. He handed it to Marti,

“Put this on.” He said softly.

Marti didn’t look at him and didn’t even reply. He took the ice and did what Luca said.

Luca knew Marti was insanely worried about Gio and Elia because he was too:

“They are like ninjas, they’ll be fine.” he said trying to sound as lively as possible. 

This time Marti looked at Luca but he couldn’t reply or respond. He looked down again and saw some drops of blood on his shoes which probably belonged to Gio. For all he knew Elia might be looking just as bad. Then those other guys Edo and Fede and their friends. They might be getting hurt too, over him. He knew what he signed up for when he decided to live his love freely. He was ready to deal with everything the world will throw at him but he wasn’t ready to see his best friends, other people dealing with the ignorant and violent world for him.

His eyes were filled with tears. Sadly, he couldn’t stop himself and a couple of tears dropped.

Seeing Marti crying Luca almost did too but he gulped and pushed the feeling down. He was the always cheerful part of the squad and he needed to do his part even more today. He threw himself at Marti and hugged him tight. 

Finally, when the fight kinda died down Gio took a deep breath and looked around. He knew Marti was safe with Luca now all he needed to do was find Elia. He spotted Elia pushing a guy who was leaving while throwing back some slurs. Gio, rushed to him as Elia was shouting:

“I told you to leave from the start!”

When he saw Elia’s face his blood boiled again. His eyebrow was bleeding and there was a huge bruise forming under his eye. He hoped Elia wasn’t hurting too much.  
Elia turned around only to see Gio’s face and his blood boiled at the same rate. He rushed to Gio to hold his face like Gio did with Marti. 

“Gio, you look so bad. We need to stop the bleeding.” His voice was full of worry. This was one of the times he loved and hated Gio’s selflessness at the same time.  
Gio pushed down Elia’s hands.

“You look bad too.” he said trying to force a smile.

Elia looked around with worry, “Where’s Marti?”

“I send him to Luca. They are probably inside.”

Elia nodded and they practically ran inside to find the other two.

Giovanni could hear Eva call after him but he needed to get to Marti and he didn’t feel like showing his face to her. Elia realized that and pulled Giovanni with him.

Now that the duo had protected Marti from physical harm they needed to support him through this with their words too. Their best friend duty wasn’t done.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!! So here's the next part which is the the night just after the fight. I tried to write as much as possible from every boy's thoughts. It's full of cuteness and protectiveness. Hope you'll like it!

After a while of walking through the big place Elia and Gio found Marti and Luca sitting in two chairs in a corridor. Once they spotted the other two they started to walk faster. 

Marti was still holding the ice under his eye and he had his head on Luca’s shoulder. He was looking down but Luca was looking around nervously waiting for Elia and Gio. So that was why he saw them before Martino. He gave a little poke to Martino to have him look up too. The moment he saw the other two he immediately got up.  
Once all four of them were standing next to each other Gio looked at Marti and said:

“You okay?”

Marti looked at him with a disbelief and he said in a harsher voice than he planned:

“Me? Are you okay?” Then he turned to Elia, “And you?”

Gio wiped the blood under his nose while Elia answered,

“We are fine. Don’t worry.” Then he gave a shoulder squeeze to Marti.

Luca looked at the faces of Elia and Gio:

“You don’t look fine.” he said in a small voice. 

Elia turned to him and basically shut him up with a look. He knew the other two boys were worried but he needed Luca not to make Marti more worried. Martino already had a lot on his plate. 

Gio’s gaze was still on Marti. Both of them were looking at each other. Gio was unsure of how to reassure Marti and Marti was completely speechless. Gio finally said,

“Let’s get out of here.” 

The other three nodded silently and they started to walk. Elia and Luca were up front while Marti and Gio trailed behind them. Gio sighed and turned to Marti:

“You need to let Nicco know. He’ll probably hear about this.” The mom friend Giovanni Garau was back again. After saying that, Gio had sent a text to Sofia too because she’ll hear about it too. 

Marti silently nodded once again and took out his phone. Then he typed a message to Nicco. He wrote something and erased and then wrote something and erased again. There was no easy way to say this, no way to make him not worried. Considering how he acted in the last fight he sure would freak out. Marti wished that his face wasn't looking so bad. He wrote trying to be as clear and as vague as possible at the same time,

‘We got into a fight in the party.  
Everybody is okay.  
We are leaving now.  
I’ll text you when we decide where we are going.’

Like always Giovanni was thinking about the next steps in his mind. First, he needed to figure out where they were going. Second, he needed to make sure everybody got cleaned up. Third, he needed to call Edoardo and other boys to ask how they were. And it went on like that. 

Elia was thinking that they needed to do something about Gio’s nose because it was still bleeding and it scared him a little. He was thinking about Marti and Luca and how Nicco will react too but Gio was also thinking about those. This was something Elia developed over time. Because Gio thought about everybody but himself Elia needed to think about Gio first as to not let him bleed to death in this case. 

Just when everybody was in their thoughts Luca turned and said:

“We can go to mine. My parents aren’t home. Dad took mom to a getaway to help her relax and my brother is at a sleepover.” 

“Okay, good.” Gio said and didn’t forgot to send him a little smile. He really came like a lifeline. 

So they made their way to Luca’s house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the house they made their way into the living room. Martino basically threw himself on the couch. The other three went to get the first aid kit that was in the bathroom. Luca grabbed it and even though Gio wanted to have it he refused to give the kit to him. Luca made his way back to the living room and the other two followed him. 

“Sit down.” said Luca holding the box tightly.

Gio tried to reach out to get the box but Luca pulled it back. Gio sighed:

“Let me-

“No.” Luca objected. He knew his job which was keeping Martino safe as the fight grew was important but he felt so bad that he was the only one not harmed. So he wanted to do the one thing he could do right now. 

Gio sighed again. His instincts was to be the one to patch up the others. Elia touched lightly on his harm to say ‘let him do it’ and Gio had no chance but to accept it.  
They slumped next to Martino. Gio was right next to him and he gave him a side hug and Marti returned it by leaning to him. None of them needed to talk at this point. All that had to be said was said by actions. 

Martino was too tired to get mad at them for fighting and truthfully he understood them. It wasn’t not like his friends started a fight they were simply trying to protect Marti and he hated that they needed to do that. He wanted to scream and kick some things. He couldn’t help but think about how many times will he have to see his friends fighting some homophobes that were bothering him. They had two incidents in almost one week. 

While he was in his thoughts Luca grabbed some cotton from the box and walked over at Gio who was now leaning back on the couch. When he saw Luca approaching him Gio shook his head:

“Them first.” he said pointing to Elia and Marti.

All the other three boys said “No.” at the same time. 

Gio was taken aback by that reaction. He knew objectively he was the one with the worst injury but again his instincts said that the others needed to be better for him to get better. Because he didn’t have the energy and because he thought he couldn’t win he let it go. 

So while they sat in silence Luca patched them up one by one. First Gio, who now had cotton tubes stuck up in his nose, some ice that he held under his eye and some creme in his bruised knuckles. Then, Elia who had a band-aid on his bleeding eyebrow and some ice that he held on his chin. Lastly, Marti who already had his ice treatment so now Luca put some creme on his purplish bruise.

When Luca was done he went to the bathroom to threw away the bloodied napkins and cloths and cottons. He came back to find Elia had a little, proud side smirk on his face:

“When did you grow up Luchino?” he asked.

Luca answered smiling wide, “Shut up.”

The fact that he got Elia’s praise made him so happy. He felt like he was now being really useful. Also even though they were all the same age he weirdly looked up to Elia and Gio so their praise meant a lot. This looking up was mostly because of the big brother role the two played.

Gio and Marti smiled at the exchange of Luca and Elia too. Then suddenly Luca threw himself on to the couch so basically on to the other boys and they shared a group hug. The hug lasted for what felt like forever and it made them all feel a little better. 

It was finally broke off when the door rang. Luca got up and went to the door. Guessing it was Nicco, Gio and Elia got up too leaving Marti’s side empty for Nicco to sit.

The second Luca opened the door Nicco barged inside not even sparing a second to other’s faces. He didn’t even know how he got there. When he got Marti’s text he abruptly left his parent’s house and basically ran to the street, then to the bus stop. He didn’t need details to guess that it was the same assholes that the boys fought. All the way he thought about Marti and cursed himself for not going to the party with him. He imagined the worst images of Marti’s and the other boys’ faces and barely held himself back from crying. 

Now, he wrapped Marti in his arms and was whispering ‘I love you’, ‘It’s okay’, ‘You’re safe.’ over and over again. After the first few sentences both of them were softly crying as they held on tight. Even though he wasn’t there Nicco understood Marti the best. After all, he knew what it was to be attacked for who you are. He understood his worry of the boys because the boys were his best friends now too. When they were protecting Marti in a way they were protecting him too. 

Marti just let himself melt under Nicco’s arms. As much as he didn’t want Nicco to worry an hour ago Marti needed Nicco to hold him. Even though he knew nothing was okay and this could happen again and again Nicco saying that it was okay somehow made him feel that it’s okay. He whispered back ‘I love you.’

They kept on hugging aside from when their foreheads were touching and Nicco was checking Marti’s face. It wasn’t as bad as he expected because he really thought the worst. He thought Marti might even need a doctor but aside from a nasty bruise it looked like physically he was fine. 

Meanwhile, the boys had left to the kitchen to give the couple some space. Luca got out some water for the boys and Elia made some coffee. They were still in silence. Until Luca’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Silvia. Normally, that would got him so happy but that night it didn’t so he put it back in his pocket.

Elia looked at Luca who now had a pout on. In their group even though Gio was the mama bear and him and Elia were like the parents if Gio adopted Marti then Elia adopted Luca. So he immediately noticed the change in his face. He looked up at Luca and said:

“Who was that?”

“Silvia.” Luca said looking down.

Gio and Elia shared one of their trademarked looks. Elia asked again:

“What did she say?”

Luca leaned against the kitchen counter:

“She asked how were were.”

Now Gio was invested in the conversation too:

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.” he said with a confused tone. He didn’t understand why a text from Silvia was the priority topic.

“Why?” asked Marti who was now standing in the threshold with Nico who had one arm around Marti’s waist.

Luca, Elia and Gio turned to them and they all smiled softly at each other. Neither of them wanted to talk about the fight. Not tonight at least. They all wanted a distraction and thankfully Luca and Silvia was providing that. Luca answered:

“Because it’s not the time to flirt with her.”

Nicco shook his head:

“It’s exactly the time. She texted you. You can’t leave her hanging.”

Luca rubbed his forehead:

“So what should I write?”

Gio raised his hands:

“Don’t worry. The wizard of love is here. Write ‘Fine. But a little shaken’.”

Elia nodded as if to approve the idea, he said:

“Good. Then she’ll worry about you and maybe try to comfort you.”

Luca quickly typed it and the boys started to wait. A minute later the reply came, he read it out loud with a soft smile:

“She said, ‘I’m sorry. But what you guys did was great. You can text me if you want to talk.’”

He was almost jumping up and down. His beaming energy was contagious and now all the boys were feeling a bit better. 

Elia patted Luca’s shoulder with a smile to congratulate him. Gio mad the move of brushing off his shoulders and said:

“See the wizard of love.” Then he looked at Marti reminding him of their old conversation.

Marti smiled back at him and said:

“Fine. You’re the wizard of love.”

Luca this time texted Silvia a simple ‘Thanks’ without asking anyone. Seeing that Nicco said with a bright smile:

“No asking us? You’ve grown up.”

Luca laughed at that and said, “Why is everybody saying that?”

This made all five boys burst into laughter. Even though it was painful for Gio and Elia to laugh because their ribs were hurting they kept on laughing too.  
They must have laughed for a good five minutes before the laughter was place with warm smiles. 

Gio, the planner asked:

“So where’s everybody sleeping?”

Luca looked at the four boys as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. He pointed to Marti and Nicco:

“You two take my room.”

Normally Marti would have protested but he just needed sleep so much right now that he just nodded. Then, Luca turned the other boys:

“I’ll sleep in my brother’s room because I don’t trust his sheets. I can’t do that to you.” The boys laughed a little. 

Then he turned to the other boys left:

“And you’ll sleep in the living room?” he asked.

The two nodded and Elia turned to Gio:

“You take the bigger couch.”

Gio opened his mouth but Elia beat him up to it,

“You are taking the bigger couch.” he repeated with a firm voice. Elia would smack Gio himself if he wasn’t already smacked down. He needed to learn to take care of himself. Elia decided to be more aware of Gio’s moods from then on because as far as he knew Gio wasn’t telling him anything. 

Luca led Marti and Nicco to his room as Elia and Gio stayed behind in the kitchen. Gio nudged Elia on the arm:

“Hey, I’m going to text Edoardo and the guys to check them.”

Elia nodded silently:

“Okay. Let me know what they text back.”

Then he added, “Also don’t forget to thank them. They jumped in the moment I told them what was going on.”

"Of course.”

Elia looked at Gio carefully, “Do you want me to text Fede?”

Gio shook his head, “No, I can do it.” It has been over a year since their whole drama and both Eva and Gio had moved on. She moved on with Fede but nevertheless. Sure, it wasn’t like he was friends with him but Fede had helped them a lot and they were civilized enough for him to text him directly. 

Elia nodded with a side smirk this time, “You know Eva called me a few times and texted. She was asking about you too.”

Elia wasn’t stupid. No matter how much Gio liked Sofia and how hard he was trying to make that relationship work Elia knew somewhere deep in Gio’s heart was still Eva. 

“You should text her.” he added.

Gio would be lying if he said that didn’t make him happy. It gave him a sense of security to know that he was fine with Eva and that she cared. Gio smiled shyly and looked down. 

“Will do.”

He got out his phone and send the texts. Just as Elia was leaving the kitchen Gio looked up and said:

“Elia, we did good today.” He said with a soft smile and glowing eyes to reassure his friend.

Elia looked backed paralleling Gio’s face:

“Yeah, we did.” He said. 

Then he turned back and gave Gio a hug. Their whole bodies were hurting so much but their hug was still the tightest.

When they were leaving the kitchen Elia took out his phone and sent a text to a certain Sava to let him know about what happened. 

None of the boys knew exactly how many times they would have to go through this. Nicco and Marti were rightfully scared and angry. Marti was finally seeing fully what Filippo told him all those times ago. The couple didn’t know how they would handle this alone. Gio and Elia were pissed and ready to fight any fascist homophobes any time anywhere. Luca was scared for Nicco and Marti, scared for Gio and Elia and scared that he wouldn’t be able to help.

At the end of the day only thing Marti and Nicco knew was that they loved each other and they were so lucky to have the boys that loved them so much. Once he got some alone time with the boys Nicco was going to hug them so tight and thank them for loving his Marti this much, for doing everything for him, for protecting him no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! This is probably the end I might write the next morning or day as well but honestly I have no time... I added a lot of Luca cause I think he is such a pure soul and not appreciated enough. Tell me what you think! (Also did you catch my little Elippo reference?)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! This is gonna be a two chapter story and the second chapter will be about just after the fight, the night and maybe the morning after. Please leave a comment!


End file.
